Kenneth
Kenneth is a time traveler who goes through the standing stones at Craigh na Dun and reappears in 1743 just hours before Claire. Personal History Kenneth was associated with Gillian Edgars in the 1960s. They both belonged to the and took an avid interest in the significance of stone circles, especially the one at Craigh na Dun. After discovering that Craigh na Dun was one of many portals through which one can travel through time, Kenneth and Gillian made plans to try and go back through them to change the past. Events of the Novels ''The Exile: An Outlander Graphic Novel Kenneth arrives through the stones at Craigh na Dun at Beltane and, once recovered, immediately starts making his way to Castle Leoch. At Leoch, Kenneth tells people that he is a man without a clan who has come to swear his oath at the Gathering. Kenneth makes his way into Cranesmuir and seeks out Geillis. Kenneth had left through the stones a few hours after Geillis in 1968 once the police had gone, but Geillis had arrived in the past ten years earlier than Kenneth. Geillis asks Kenneth what he used to open the stones, and he replies that he used blood by killing a rabbit when he went through, and then closed the stone passage by killing a deer after he arrived. Geillis reveals her plans to Kenneth. She intends for Colum MacKenzie to die so that Dougal MacKenzie will take the chieftainship in trust for Hamish MacKenzie, and she will control Dougal. Kenneth tells Geillis he will take care of Colum, and then mentions that an Englishwoman arrived at the castle with Dougal and Jamie. Geillis wonders if the Englishwoman could be a time traveler. Kenneth is part of the MacKenzie party when they depart on the rent collecting expedition. On the eve of Claire and Jamie's wedding, when Claire gets so drunk she falls asleep, Kenneth creeps into her room and wakes her up just enough to ask her who the president of the United States is. Claire murmurs 'Jesus H. Roosevelt' and Kenneth deduces that she is from the time of World War II. Kenneth is part of the party that accompanies Jamie when he goes to Fort William to rescue Claire from Jack Randall's clutches. When Jamie climbs in Randall's window, Kenneth decides to take the opportunity to shoot him in the back, but he is surprised by a redcoat and shoots the soldier instead. When Geillis hears Jamie is going hunting with the Duke of Sandringham, she tells Kenneth to meet with a gang of broken men and pay them to kill Jamie so that he will not be a threat to Dougal's chieftainship of Clan MacKenzie. Kenneth does this, but the men don't succeed in killing Jamie. Kenneth is present at the witch trial. In the confusion that follows Geillis' revelation of her pregnancy, she whispers to Kenneth for him to follow Jamie and Claire, kill Jamie, and bring Claire back to Cranesmuir. Name *'Kenneth''' is the Anglicized form of both Coinneach (from Gaelic caoin "handsome") and Cináed (means "born of fire" in Gaelic).Behind the Name: Kenneth – accessed 14 June 2016.Behind the Name: Coinneach – accessed 14 June 2016.Behind the Name: Cináed – accessed 14 June 2016. Physical Appearance Kenneth is tall, muscular with brown hair and eyes.The Exile: An Outlander Graphic Novel, chapter 2 Trivia TV Series Kenneth does not appear in the Outlander television series. References Category:20th century characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Exile